Resist
by Ami-Chan1
Summary: Hiiro makes a mistake and he knows he must confess his love for Duo contains YAOI!


Resist  
  
Duo leaned forward, brown tresses fall around his face, amethyst eyes full of mischief. His lips, a perfect cupid's bow, pressed against a startled pilot. Hiiro shoved Duo back with the strength of three men and slapped him hard across his face. The red on his face, flushed deeply, grew brighter, and tears clouded his eyes. Hiiro listened to the quick footsteps, the slam of a door, and the soft muffled sobs coming from a certain braided boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
The sign says do not enter  
No trespassing allowed  
With visions of redemption  
I walk against the crowd  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiiro gave a lone look of longing at Duo's door, followed by a soft sigh. He could still here the sad sobs that echoed from behind the Deathscythe pilot's door. With his feelings pushed aside, he walked down the stairs of the safe house. Trowa looked up from the newspaper in his hand. Quatre, who was sitting next to him, set his cup of tea down. Both could tell something was wrong.  
  
Hiiro took a seat in the room adjacent to the kitchen, looking out the window at the snow covered ground. His dark hair fell limp around his solemn face, his hand propping his head up. He was obviously thinking intensely, because he didn't notice Trowa and Quatre coming up behind him.   
  
"Hiiro... What's wrong?" The Arib asked in a low, soft tone. The wing pilot nearly jumped as the two unexpected pilots made their presents known. He turned quickly to look at him, a hateful expression on his face, but the other pilots could see pain in those orbs of blue.   
  
"...."  
  
"Hiiro...." With a growl, the Japanese boy got up and walked outside in the cold, without a jacket. Trowa only looked at the other and shrugged.  
  
-----  
  
As Hiiro stalked though the front door, he had finally, after three hours of walking in the cold, made up his mind. He didn't care anymore about what Dr. J had thought him, or what the other pilots would think. He knew how Duo felt, and now he was going to tell the other the truth. He loved duo, and now Hiiro was going to tell him. Slowly he walked up the stairs, nervousness ringing though his body. He nibbled on his bottom lip. Would Duo forgive him?   
He didn't know.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
The sun is white with envy  
Confusion on the ground  
Breathing soft and Holy  
Temptation's only sound  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiiro leaned against the door that led to his greatest fear, the boy he must confess his love to. Slowly, he managed to muster all his strength, for this took more courage then fighting in battle, and Hiiro's legs were weak with fright. Finally, he opened the door. There, Duo lay. The sunlight making a halo around his head. He sat against a wall, curled up into a ball, sleeping. Hiiro couldn't help the smile that crept upon his chapped lips. Duo looked so innocent, so cute just lying there. Carefully, the Wing pilot leaned over the sleeping boy and kissed him gently. A pair of deep purple eyes opened, then blinked with sleep and confusion. Duo's breath quickened as the other leaned in to give him another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
A demon's day in madness kissed  
I swear I never had it like this  
Forbidden yet I cannot resist  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiiro couldn't get enough of him. His taste, smell, touch, he wanted it all. He needed it. He was addicted to Duo Maxwell. The other kissed Hiiro deeply. The Wing pilot, throwing all cares out the window, broke the kiss and looked Duo strait in the eye.   
"I don't care about Dr. J, Trowa, Quatre, Society, or anyone else. I don't care what they think. Duo I... I love you."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Shocked in silent trances  
Our eyes search just to know  
What makes flesh and body hunger  
For another burning soul  
Conscience quiet pleading  
In the corner of my eye  
But seeing is believing   
All consequences fly  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo starred into Hiiro's deathly dark orbs. Hiiro only looked back, frightened. Had Duo changed his mind? Hiiro couldn't keep his mind in one place for a second. His eyes started wandering. They looked down to his chest, the tan flesh glowing in the opening of the with shirt and black jacket. Hiiro flushed and looked back up into Duo's eyes. Eyes full of longing. Longing for the others touch. Hiiro was willing to comply.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
A demon's day in madness kissed  
I swear I never had it like this  
Forbidden yet I cannot resist  
  
With Fever I persist  
The Rages of your kiss  
My reckless heart in fist  
And I can not resist  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiiro laid kiss after passionate kiss upon his lover's lips. Each forceful but gently. The wing pilot made a trail of them down the other's neck then removed his shirt. He marveled at the tan chest slick with sweat in front of him, then got to work, teasing and nipping at the Deathscythe pilot's chest. His kisses were like fire upon the other's chest. Duo wriggled beneath each kiss. Hiiro moved and kissed the other pilot once more upon the lips. Both smiled at the sight of the other's blushing, but happy, face. Holding each other close, the two kissed once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
A demon's day in madness kissed  
I swear I never had it like this  
Forbidden yet I cannot resist  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Resist by Melissa Etheridge Copyright 1993  



End file.
